


Addendum

by withinyourselfinstead



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: I didn't know what else to do with all this Idol Wonderland sexual tension, M/M, Mentioned polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinyourselfinstead/pseuds/withinyourselfinstead
Summary: It certainly piqued Gikwang’s curiosity, if not his envy, how easily Chan could hang off of shoulders, trading giggles and phone numbers. There was something enticing about the junior that simple physical companionship between friends fell short of.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Gikwang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Addendum

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Handle Me Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886187) by [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya).

When Gikwang considers Chan, it’s with copious fondness and an even greater amount of wonder.

He had been surprised to hear he was to be paired with a junior host so much younger than him, but quickly realized the producers had matched the two of them with a seemingly preternatural awareness of how compatible they would be. Where Gikwang was cool and tender, Chan was bubbly with an almost ferocious friendliness. They balanced each other well, the studio atmosphere for every taping always cheerful and inviting. They made good hosts.

Chan may have had more to do with that, though, Gikwang would admit. There was a certain charisma about Chan that, as much as everyone considered _him_ to resemble a puppy, seemed to render their guests just as affable and pliant. Gikwang might scoff at the idea if it were anyone else, but he liked Chan and couldn’t deny he wouldn’t mind lapping affection at Chan’s feet - just like a puppy would.

When they finally filmed with the other four, Gikwang had not expected Byeongkwan to greet his junior with a tongue down his throat or for Donghun’s hands to creep underneath Chan’s shirt and remain there, caressing, while they chatted for a few minutes in the privacy of their empty dressing room. But Gikwang could not help share in Chan’s delight to be in their presence. They made him happy, and that made Gikwang happy, too. Not that Gikwang was in a position to be concerned about where Chan’s affections laid. 

It certainly piqued Gikwang’s curiosity, if not his envy, how easily Chan could hang off of shoulders, trading giggles and phone numbers. There was something enticing about the junior that simple physical companionship between friends fell short of.

Gikwang felt like realization was just a bit further beyond his grasp when Chan had said (in the context of a conversation that Gikwang quickly forgot) that he had spent the weekend before their next taping at VICTON’s dorm. Gikwang had cocked his head at that, not quite confused, but fully aware there was a connection he was supposed to be making that eluded him.

“What were you doing there?”

“Hm ... well, hanging out with Chan and Seungwoo mostly!” Chan said with a light, casual air. Gikwang had waited for Chan to say more, but he had only given him a big smile.

“I didn’t know you guys had already become friends,” Gikwang said, suddenly nervous, though he wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Yeah, we get along really well!” Enthusiastic. Unwavering. Beaming. Gikwang’s smile dropped.

“ … What about us? Would you say we’re friends?” Now, it was Chan’s turn to be confused.

“What do you mean? Of course we’re friends!”

“Well, you’ve never come over to my place before.” Gikwang couldn’t help but frown, the smallest hint of a pout on his face. Chan stood silent for a moment. “Oh. I didn’t know you wanted me to come over.”

“I think you should. I think I would like that,” Gikwang said quietly. A beat, then Chan was beaming again.

“I think I would like that, too!”

\---

Gikwang wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up on his living room couch with a junior in his lap, sucking kisses along his neck. It was only after a pleasant, though slightly awkward dinner at the table and a few drinks in front of the TV that a warm nagging tugged at his navel and finally made Gikwang start putting two and two together.

They had been seated on the floor, backs against the couch, when Gikwang had leaned over towards Chan.

“Would it be okay if … I kissed you?” Chan’s mouth widened into an infectious smile, eyes crinkled with joy.

“Is that what you want?” Gikwang could only nod.

Gikwang let Chan lead the way after that, let himself be pulled along. At least now he understood. The caresses, the ease in all his relationships, the _sharing_ all clicking into place.

Chan took him eagerly into his mouth, Gikwang curling over him and shuddering with the effort of not losing an embarrassing amount of control. He let his hands muss the younger’s hair, hands cupping Chan’s face to run fingers over brows and nose and cheekbones. 

He pulled Chan back up over him not too long after to trade more sloppy kisses. 

“Can we get lube … ?” Gikwang had asked quietly, arms wrapped tightly around Chan’s waist, their hips grinding together hopelessly.

Chan muttered his assent and Gikwang picked him up with strong arms, the younger laughing into his shoulder as he let himself be carried to bed.

Gikwang marveled at the writhing boy underneath him as Chan kept asking for more, more fingers, more touches, more heat. Gikwang felt the last of his restraint snap loose as he sunk himself in deep, wanting to do anything he could just to contain this fire, relish in this warmth for just a bit longer.

He pushed, Chan flexible and eager and begging, hands grabbing Chan’s thighs to keep his legs folded and spread. Gikwang fucked him until he could hear nothing else but blood pounding in his ears and Chan’s moans - broken, sobbing, lilting with pleasure.

They cleaned, and Gikwang was glad for the company in his bed, curling himself around Chan like he had been a familiar comfort for years - not just weeks.

“Will you be my friend now, Chan?” he whispered, body tired and weakened, the soreness in his limbs languid and happy.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wthnyrslfinstd).


End file.
